


noises

by JustanInnocentWriter



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Gen, ORIGINAL STUFF I WANTED TO POST WOO, Original Character(s), i wrote this during a lunch break, maybe a bit of gay subtext, the grammar is weird maybe if you're not canadian, think of it however you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 11:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11058438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustanInnocentWriter/pseuds/JustanInnocentWriter
Summary: You chased me through the forest. Why didn't I turn back?





	noises

_ Snap. _

The sound of the branches crippling under my weight as I run.

My chest heaves with exhaustion as I struggle to continue.

Somehow, my mind drifts to you, even through my tiredness.

Everything always reminds me of you.

 

_ Crack. _

I hear you approaching behind me.

Your feet pounding through the woods.

My ability to hear your heavy breathing lets me know that you are near.

“Nicolai, stop! Please,”  you call to me.

I don’t respond.

No.

This is what I’m running from.

I pick up my pace.

I can’t go back to you.

 

_ Nothing. _

I don’t hear your footsteps anymore.

They seem to have stopped.

As I glance around me, I notice that you aren’t chasing me anymore.

We stand metres apart. 

Neither one saying a word.

Raindrops fall into your dark curly hair, cropped short.

Your eyes glisten with disappointment. What kind of disappointment, I’m not sure.

I wonder if you even care anymore; whether I run or not.

My feet start moving again, even if I maybe don’t want to go.

Part of me wants to come back to you.

The other, well, I don’t exactly know.

 

_ Rustle. _

I hear a large figure moving through the trees.

Slowly.

In the back of my mind, something makes me hope that it’s you.

Maybe.

Just maybe, you decided to return so that we could be together.

I don’t know why I am running from you.

 

 

_ Pain. _

My head starts pounding.

Why did I run from you?

I wonder.

We’re just two innocent teenagers.

My heart longs to run back to you.

For you to hold me in your arms.

 

_ Splash. _

My feet in the muddy water as I halt to a stop.

Though I don’t want to, I turn.

I run back.

I need you.

I’m sorry.

I hope you haven’t left me.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry lmao I wrote this like two months ago and felt like posting so whUMP HERE YOU GO SOME WEIRD POETRY STUFF
> 
>  
> 
> ig: @sockaliens
> 
> tumblr: innocentlilnerd


End file.
